JXBG: Untouchable
by thechokesonyou
Summary: (Comic-verse Joker.) Batgirl heads into Arkham City to find a missing Batman and finds herself at the Joker's hideout in Amusement Mile. Threatening to kill her mentor, he tricks her into cooperating which only ends in a horrifying night, bending to the Joker's sick will. (Smut/rape/humil/abuse/all that good stuff.) DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THESE THEMES.


**Before we begin, let me clarify. To all of you people who have reviewed and told me you don't like it, guess what? I wrote in the summary that this story was about rape. It is right there, in English, warning you. Don't read it if you don't like it, and don't complain because I gave you a fair warning. Honestly, if you don't like my stuff, why are you bothering to read and comment anyway? **

**Sincerely, **

**A "totally done" and "super pissed off" thechokesonyou.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

_lust [luhst] noun_

_intense sexual desire or appetite._

_uncontrolled or illicit sexual desire or appetite; lecherousness._

"Don't try anything, Joker," Batgirl said. She'd just crashed through his window, shattering shards of glass across the room and letting freezing air blow in from outside. They were right on the coast, making the already chilly wind seem even worse. Joker was laughing, even though she was almost certain a shard of glass had nicked him _in the face. _

"What makes you think I'm going to _try _anything? Besides, there's nothing you can threaten me with, baby doll, I'm already in _Arkham,_" He said through a laughing fit. It was true. He'd been in Arkham City for over a month now. The city was crawling with Gotham's scum and the only reason Barbara had even set foot near this place was because her partner, and most trusted ally — Batman — had just disappeared off her radar not an hour earlier. The last place he'd been before vanishing was Amusement Mile. Joker's home away from home.

"Where is he?" She demanded, walking forward, her boots crunching on broken glass. A sharpened batarang was in her gloved hand, itching to be released right into that smug face of his, but she resisted.

"_Hahaha, hooo, he, he, ha… _Who?" He suddenly comprehended what she was saying and while gripping his sides still, he stumbled back, grinning at her with dark, knowing eyes.

She bared her teeth. "Batman, you lunatic!"

He licked his lips and leant forward as though they were conspiring together. "Flattery will get you nowhere, sweetheart," He purred in a low voice that made her shiver. "I haven't seen your little friend in quite a while, actually," Joker said, waving his hand dismissively in the air. He started to walk across the room, the old manager's office of the Sionis Steel Mill. Barbara watched him furtively, not taking her eyes off him for a second. She knew how he worked and she knew that letting her guard down for even a moment would be her end. "Why are you so worried?" He asked, turning his head over his shoulder to look at her. "Is something _wrong?_"

Barbara's teeth grinded audibly. If he truly didn't know about Batman's whereabouts, then sitting here and telling him was obviously not going to make the situation better. She couldn't tell though… Was he lying, or not? "If you know where he is, Joker," She threatened, stepping forward.

"What?" He hissed. "What'll you do to me, please, enlighten me?"

"I'm not as adamant about Batman's one rule as he is," She told him dryly, clutching the batarang harder until it ripped through the material of her glove and pricked her palm. She hissed slightly, dropping it and the moment her head looked down to see the damage a hard, solid weight slammed into her and knocked her across the room, rolling right into the shards of glass in front of the window. She groaned loudly and when she opened her eyes, she glowered at the Joker who was now kneeling above her, one knee pressed painfully into her stomach, keeping her pinned down and unable to move. He was thin, but he was terribly strong. The metal barrel of a gun tapped her temple and she tensed, blood pumping through her veins to the point where her vision was almost _blurry _with clarity, making her head hurt.

"Mm," He said thoughtfully. "Why aren't I frightened, then?" He breathed.

"You will be, clown!"

He giggled, a dark sound that made her stomach twist. "You don't seem to be doing much to prove that," He told her. On cue, she writhed beneath him and was able to jerk her shin up to collide between his legs, making him grunt and then begin to laugh. She flipped them, sending them rolling again until she straddled him. keeping him pinned down securely. Barbara frantically reached for a piece of glass and held the shard to his neck, grabbing the gun from his hands and tossing it to slide across the ground, far away from his reach. His neck was strained back, avoiding contact with the glass but the muscles beneath it continued to flex as he laughed and gasped and laughed some more, causing the serrated edge to occasionally dig into his skin. Droplets of red blood begin to color the piece of glass in her hand. "_That's more like it,_" He growled, and she could feel the vibrations in his chest, right where she was sitting on him. She tensed up when she felt the rumbling feeling touching the spot between her legs, going straight through the layers of clothing. He seemed to notice the change in her expression and took advantage of her distraction, grabbing her by the hair and jerking her down off him. She screamed out as he pulled on her hair, dragging her across the floor, making the glass stab into her legs over and over as he cackled without mercy. He was terrifyingly strong, able to pull her by her hair with only one bony, white hand.

"Let me go, you animal!" She shrieked. He ignored her, just chuckling to himself all the while. Finally, he put one hand under her armpit and the other tangled further in her red locks and then he jerked her up, forcing her to lay on her back on a rickety wooden table. She growled at him, kicking and shouting like she was mad. His laughter turned into a vicious growl in half a second, shutting her up for the time being as she was captured by the disturbing violent tinge in his gaze. Goosebumps covered her skin, the hair on the back of her neck stood straight. She shook beneath the weight of his stare. Cold white hands grasped her wrists, pinning them down on the table and his body wrenched it's way between her legs to keep them from stabbing at him in the stomach. He leaned down over her face, hissing right above her.

"What _ex-actl-y _do I need to do to subdue you, hm?" He growled, his hands picking up her arms by his hold on her wrists and them slamming them back down for emphasis, scraping the backs of her hands through her gloves.

"I'll never stop fighting you," She breathed back, shaking her head.

His red lips pulled up in a wicked smile that made her quiver in fear. "I think I know how to make you submit," He purred into her ear, his breath hot and suffocating on her cheek. The way he said that word, _submit, _made her stomach churn and she didn't know why. What was he planning on doing to her? Somewhere in her mind she knew he wouldn't kill her, not really, not now. He always told them, they were just too much fun to off. And why would he waste such a precious opportunity to have so much fun with Batgirl by slitting her throat? No. That wasn't how Joker played.

He wouldn't kill her.

He'd make her _wish _he'd killed her.

A piece of glass had somehow found it's way into his hand as they fought and how he teased her with it, right above her face, keeping his elbow pressed tightly on her arm to keep her from moving. He grinned as she flinched, stroking her cheeks and lips with the shard, sliding it down her neck until it reached the beginnings of her Batgirl costume. She couldn't stop herself from shaking, fear making her heart pound loudly and it was the only thing she could hear, not even his freakish laughter. "Now," He whispered down to her, his nose barely touching hers, his eyes right in front of hers, making sure she looked at nothing else. "You're going to stay right here while I go fetch something. And if you don't," He told her with a sweet smile. "I _will _slaughter your beloved Dark Knight." Her lips parted as she gasped. He _did _know where Batman was! Was he in the Steel Mill? Hope swelled in her chest and then rapidly disappeared again when she realized that she still couldn't find him. The pressure of the Joker's body against hers vanished, the tapping sound of his shoes against the ground filling her ears. She didn't dare raise her head, swallowing loudly, her eyes closing tightly. Her legs drifted closed, her fists clenched as she listened to him whistle.

Barbara didn't let herself wonder what he was going to do. Joker was a genius when it came to his passion — killing, pain. The creativity was limitless and as terrible as the ideas she could come up with might be, she knew they were nothing to what was flitting through the clown's mind right now. She hadn't heard him approaching again and when she felt the twine like substance of rope twisting around her wrists, she whimpered in fear. He chuckled again, looping the ropes around her wrists again and again to keep her still. She idly wondered why he didn't tie down her legs… The Joker leaned over her from behind, looking down at her face with a wicked smile. "Twinkle, twinkle, little bat," He sung to her. His hands stroked over her as he walked around the table, making her heart thud painfully in her chest. "Play with me or I'll crush him flat." Barbara closed her eyes again, a single tear sliding down her cheek and into her hair. A harsh backhand belted her across the face and she groaned loudly, her head whipping to the side. "Eyes _open!_" He hissed.

Weakly, she opened her eyes, watching him as he came back to rest in front of her, leaning flush over her body. "Joker," She whispered. "Please. Just let Batman go. I'll get out of your hair."

"Why would I want to do that? Having him locked up has gotten me some one on one time with you," He cooed. "That isn't something I'm just willing to hand over." His slim hips pushed between her legs again and he rubbed against her, making Barbara gasp.

The hardness in his purple trousers was insistent against her. Her passiveness suddenly disappeared and she writhed, shouting, desperately trying to get away. "No! Don't you fucking touch me, you psychotic creep!" He growled viciously at her and his hand closed around her throat, pressing down tightly and cutting off her air. She squirmed again and felt the hard shaft twitch against her and she stopped moving, not wanting to encourage her.

"Baby Bat," He purred down to her. "You already agreed to play."

She sobbed loudly, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Not like this!"

"Shut it!" He growled. The glass shard touched her neck again, digging into her carotid artery. "You're going to behave, sweet little Bat. I'm sure you'll…" He licked his lips. "Enjoy yourself."

"Never," She hissed. In one swift motion, the glass shard raked through the outfit and he forced the top half up and over her breasts. Her breasts fell unrestrained on either side of her chest, moving with every motion, the nipples hard and strained and bright pink, almost red from how sensitive they were. The Joker leered at her lecherously, ogling at her without any subtlety. He flicked one nipple hard and she hissed loudly, making him chuckle in response. He pinched it between his fingers, twisting and pulling it until she was moaning in pain and maybe even pleasure beneath him. Waves of heat radiated from her left breast where he was abusing her, making her sensitive bud ache. While torturing that one, he lowered his mouth to swirl his talented tongue around the opposite one, making her shudder. His warm mouth closed around it softly, just enough to make her moan and then slowly let it drag out before nibbling it with his teeth, grazing it. Barbara was painfully aware of the fact that her core was steadily growing wet. She tried to convince herself that it was only because it was her body's defense mechanism, protecting her from the assault that was sure to come. She wasn't aroused.

No, she couldn't be.

It was Joker.

His long fingers grabbed ahold of her sex through her outfit, digging his nails into the swollen, tender flesh and then dragging them upward to rub against her clit. She breathed out a shuddering moan, disgusted by the intensely pleasurable feeling that his movements elicited when he rubbed her that way. He breathed loudly and then chuckled. "_Oh, _Batsy… Ready for me so soon?" She flushed bright red, realizing a moment too late that her juices had leaked out to dampen the seat of her costume and he'd just laid his hand right on top of it.

"I hate you," She hissed, her voice weak and slightly pathetic.

"I know, doll," He said with a charming smile, stroking her again, prodding at her entrance through the material. Finally he yanked her bottoms down, panties and all and stepped back to admire the view. Barbara felt herself heating up under his stare. His dark eyes were wide and intrusive, seeming to bore straight inside of her. She wanted to close her legs so badly, but didn't dare. Instead, her pussy clenched without permission and he seemed to notice and started to laugh. "I think she wants it," He said, sounding as though he were talking to himself, and then realized he was talking to her about her pussy. She flushed again and worked on relaxing those muscles. The Joker leaned back over her and let his lips brush over her cheek until they reached her ear where he whispered, "I've been wanting to do this for a while now, you know." Her eyes widened. All this time, he'd been lusting after her? It seemed to make so much sense, though she'd never even thought of it before. "I mean it really isn't fair," He continued casually. "Running around Gotham, teasing and torturing the city in that skin tight little get up, just flaunting yourself. The Untouchable Batgirl _isn't so untouchable now_, though, is she, my dear?"

"You're disgusting," She said and then spit in his face, making him laugh as he wiped it off on the back of his hand.

He winked at her.

"I'm just responding to your little taunting, vex routine. My blood is red, little Bat," He said, reaching behind him to grab onto his opposite sleeve and slipping out of his purple coat. He laid it on a chair beside them and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, rubbing his hands together in a disturbing manner than made her stomach twist uncomfortably and unexpectedly, her clit tingle. He pulled off his gloves slowly, finger by finger, dragging it out, drawing every last bit of her attention to his hands. The hands that she just knew were about to touch her. One thin finger slid down her pouting pink lips and she shuddered, her cunt spasming again. When he finally got down to her entrance the tip of his finger slid around the outside, teasing her before plunging in without any warning, making her moan loudly. Her head fell back, slamming into the table. He chuckled wickedly. "Mm, that wasn't so hard… Was it?" He purred seductively, slowly beginning to pump his finger in and out of her, stroking her walls purposefully, watching her to see her reactions to certain movements and motions. When his finger started to curl inside of her, stroking her front wall, she writhed against him, her hips bucking desperately. She wasn't sure if she wanted more or wanted him to stop. She bit down violently on her lip to keep herself from moaning when he sped up and let another finger join that one, stretching her open a little bit more. She hissed loudly when his palm started smacking against her clitoris with every thrust and she couldn't help herself from tightening around him, thrusting back against him. Barbara's brow furrowed as the conflicting emotions and sensations swirled inside her mind, confusing her.

"Who knew Batgirl was so _tight?_" He growled in her ear, thrusting his hand even harder. His teeth bit down on her jaw and she moaned loudly, making his cock throb against her thigh while he played with her. She was so confused. This was rape, but he wasn't even raping her. He was trying to make _her _come, even when she knew his member must be aching by now, untouched and ready. She wouldn't have thought he would care about anyone else's pleasure but his, but the more she thought about it the more sense it made. Of course he would want to make her come. The Joker, while obviously a man who experiences lust didn't just get it from sex. It was from the game. It was from making her, his enemy, come to _his _hand, his mouth, his words. It was disgusting and repulsive and made a flood of her fluids soak his hand, rousing a deep laugh from his throat, his face pressed against her cheek.

His other hand dipped down then and he raised his head to watch her face, smiling mouth open, eyes hungry, and his fingers did nothing more than squeeze her clit once to make her erupt. Her cunt contracted over and over around his fingers, her come pouring from her pussy and covering the insides of her thighs and his entire hand. Barbara moaned loudly, her fists clenching wildly, teeth bared and gritted, hips moving on their own accord all while his demonic laughter filled her ears. Pleasure took over her limbs and her mind, making her a temporary slave to his will. "_That's it,_" He purred in her ear. Anger and shame welled up in her uncontrollably and her chest heaved as she cried, only resulting in her breasts bouncing with the movement and Joker's eyes burning into her skin, making her flesh crawl. When he'd left to get the ropes that were now holding her down, he had apparently grabbed his gun again and the barrel pushed against her jaw, making her grit her teeth. "Silly Little Bat," He cooed. "Always trying to play with the big boys and once again getting herself into trouble… It's part of the gig, I guess!" He said with a laugh and then jerked his hand back, pistol whipping her across the face. The butt of the gun collided painfully with her jaw, making her scream out in pain, jerking away from him, throbs of agony pulsing through her flesh and bones. It came down again to hit the other side of her face, slamming into her cheek and busting it from the inside. She tasted blood across her tongue and she felt woozy. Again, that horrible hardness grinded against her. "And what a wonderful gig it is," He breathed.

"You disgusting —" He grabbed the velvet glove and shoved it into her open, screaming mouth, rumpling it up into a ball until her jaw was stretched painfully open and her saliva soaked into the material, making her throat uncomfortably dry. She moaned around the fabric, her eyes bulging and wide as he giggled playfully, enjoying the show.

"Let's play nice, Bat Babe," He said, grinning at her. His hand slid to her cheek where he acted as though he were going to stroke her face before jabbing his fingers into the painful bruises that by now were probably turning black and blue. She groaned loudly around the glove, a deep, guttural noise that came from the pit of her stomach. He exhaled loudly and then slowly, slowly began to unbuckle his belt, slipping it from the belt loops as he stared into her panicked eyes. She moaned again, desperate to scream at him, trying to form the words, _No, no! No! _but couldn't. "Oh, shush," He said, irritated. "We haven't even gotten started yet." He looped the belt in half and held it firm before smacking it loudly on the table, inches from her thigh. The ringing snap of the leather on wood made her ears hurt. The Joker grabbed her legs and she tried to kick at him, tried and failed because his grip was like iron. Joker grabbed extra rope and started to yank it over her thighs, burning the skin. He pulled it tight under her so that her knees were up by her chin, trapped there. The Joker playfully swung the belt in his hands for a few more moments and stepped back, looking at his handiwork. Batgirl was disgusted by how pleased he was with himself. She couldn't see him once he stepped back up towards her and so she couldn't brace herself for the blow of the belt and when she heard it whistling through the air she screamed loudly around the gag. The leather bit into her flesh, bruising the tender skin of her bottom. She heard his breathing grow ragged as he slammed it down again. Pain blossomed in her and she cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. Oh, it hurt. It hurt so badly that she didn't think she could stand it. She found herself praying to pass out before the pain got too bad.

On the next stroke he purposefully twisted his arm and the leather slammed into the exposed part of her sex, viciously cutting through the tender, thin pink skin, making it ache and throb. She felt wetness trickling down and knew she was bleeding. The belt loudly clanged to the ground, the buckle hitting the floorboards and then Joker's big hands were on her aching cheeks, spreading her, stroking her, admiring the patchwork of bruises and cuts. His fingers rubbed against the cut on her pussy, spreading the blood across her skin. It itched as it cooled, driving her crazy. His breathing was still harsh, teeth grinding and she was frightened by the intensity of his lust. "You know, Bats," He said through his teeth. "I wanted to drag this whole thing out a bit longer, but I don't think I can _stop myself,_" He growled down at her and simultaneously a pressure lifted from her legs and they were falling on either side of her, spreading from the disappearance of her binds. He threw the rope behind him and laid the glass next to him. She tried to force her legs closed but he growled and it turned into a shout. "Don't play with me, little girl!" His voice was a roar that made her shake and her stomach drop.

Straight to her groin.

Batgirl heard the zipper of his pants and coughed loudly, her sob getting caught in her throat, making her gag around the glove, heaving. His tongue stroked his bottom lip again and she was repulsed by the fact that her sobs aroused him. His hand disappeared into his dress slacks and slowly he pulled out a monstrously large cock.

It was solid white, large to the point where just the tips of his fingers touched when they wrapped around it. The proud crown was blushing crimson. No, not blushing. Fuming. Angry. His cock was _angry. _Barbara hadn't known that was an adjective you could use to describe an erection. She suddenly felt faint. He tutted, clicking his tongue. "Don't get cold feet now, doll," He said reassuringly, patting her cheek and making angry pain flood through her as he purposefully tortured her swollen bruises. Then he purposefully widened his eyes. "Gasp! Are you a virgin, little Bat?" She growled around the gag, all clenched fists and bulging eyes. Then he laughed wildly, leaning down to whisper against her lips. "I'm thrilled to be your first."

Without any further hesitation he forced himself inside of her, claiming her body with his massive erection. She screamed out painfully, crying even harder at the pain of her walls being stretched so wickedly around him. He groaned in her ear, his nose pressing into her cheek, breathing against her. He chuckled when he felt her clench around him, her muscles tensing around him. The second he was buried in he began a violent and cruel thrusting, pushing in and out, dragging his cock against the sensitive, pained walls of her cunt. She was groaning, screaming in pain as he raped her but she found that the more he fucked her the wetter she got, making the sharp pain fade into a dull ache coupled with the feeling of nerves exploding with pleasure. She moaned loudly and they both could tell the difference. This was not a moan of pain. He laughed again, harder this time and fucked her without dismay, unrelenting in the pursuit of his pleasure, his ecstasy. Her wrists were freed from their binds and when she tried to move them he grabbed both of them in one hand and held them above her head, his other hand digging into her hip so hard that she could feel it bruising. He untied her to prove a point.

He didn't need rope to make her submit.

He could do that all by himself.

He was close, she could tell, from the animal way his slim hips abused her and the soft grunts leaving his throat. His teeth bit down wickedly on her jaw and she cringed when he hit her bruise. He held her like that as he fucked her, in his hands, under his hips and between his smiling teeth. A strange rush of adrenaline began to fill Barbara, welling in her like pain or like laughter, her stomach tensing as it grew. That sensitive little bud between her lips began to throb with pleasure and she knew that she was about to come for him. She cried harder at the realization but knew she could do nothing to stop him. She was too weak, too terrified and too close to do anything but lay there and take it.

"I can feel you tightening," He growled, biting her ear. "Are you going to come, sweet Batgirl?" She groaned as the words reached her ears and pleasure crashed through her, radiating through her body in waves that were almost painful. Her hips bucked and her muscles tensed as she cried out, trying to breathe but unable to. He didn't stop thrusting in and out as she came and instead he threw his head back in ecstasy as she knocked him off the edge. Just as she felt him thickening inside of her, about to burst, he looked at her with a wicked smile and said, "Too bad the big old Bat couldn't be here to see this. Shame I don't know where he is." Her eyes flashed with anger and in the same second thick jets of his come coated the inside of her as he forced himself in deep three more times, getting out every last drop of his sperm into her. Rage boiled in her belly but she was too weak to fight him and instead collapsed, shaking in anger and pleasure and anguish as he laid on top of her, catching his breath. As he lay there, his face between her breasts, she felt him start to shake and at first didn't know why.

Slowly, a terrifying laugh built in his throat and filled the room with his wicked mirth. Barbara shut her eyes, unable to face herself after what had just transpired. Woozy and confused, her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out to the sound of joyous, lustful giggles.


End file.
